Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson is a major recurring character, protagonist and anti-villain in the second season of The Originals. He briefly appeared in the first season via flashbacks. Kol also appeared in the third season and fourth season of The Vampire Diaries as a recurring character, antagonist and anti-hero. Kol is the son of Mikael and Esther Mikaelson. He is the brother of Elijah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson and Freya Mikaelson. Kol is the half-brother of Niklaus Mikaelson and the uncle of Hope Mikaelson. Kol has emotionally struggled in his life, upset that he was never treated as family by his siblings and was rather considered a nuisance. It is also shown that he is jealous of Marcel Gerard, who was treated more like family then him. In the fourth season of The Vampire Diaries that he will stop at nothing to allow the feared immortal, Silas to be resurrected. However, he is killed by Jeremy Gilbert in A View To A Kill. Kol later finds himself on The Other Side. In the fifth season, Markoshas emerged into the world of living, causing the Other Side to begin collapsing. Kol fears what will happen to him and the other supernatural beings with him and orders Matt Donovan to warn everyone who is alive. Ultimately, Kol escapes the destruction of the Other Side as seen in the second season of The Originals during Rebirth when it is revealed that his mother revived him. He temporarily helps his mother, Esther and his revived brother, Finn, but quickly follows his own agenda. Kol ends up starting a romantic relationship withDavina Claire and joins Klaus and Elijah, in effort to defeat their mother and other threats that may arise. Kol is a member of the Mikaelson Family. History During the Middle Ages, Kol was born in a small village, now known as Mystic Falls, living with his family as a human, up until his younger brother, Henrik, was killed by werewolves. It was because of this tragedy that his mother, Esther (who is the Original Witch), and his father, Mikael, decided to take action to protect the rest of their family. Esther performed the Immortality Spell at Mikael's request. She then gave her children wine laced with Tatia's blood and then had Mikael kill their children. Later, Mikael forced them to feed on human blood, thus turning them into the first Original V. After the death of Esther, the various members of the Original Family all went different ways and it can be assumed that Kol made his way to Europe around this time. Before becoming a vampire, Kol practiced magic as a witch and was, according to him, a very talented one. He even described himself as something of a child prodigy. He was also the only one of his siblings who truly tapped into the power magic provided them and as such, loved the rush and thrill it gave him but when turned into a vampire, he lost this and was no doubt dismayed. In order to get a similar thrill to what magic gave him once more, Kol, as a vampire, became a violent, formidable and untameable force. 1114, Italy Throughout this time, Kol was in eastern Europe, making the Originals famous with his actions; killing and turning people indiscriminately. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah had heard stories of his actions from their own travels, as mentioned by Elijah. He would later join his family in Italy where he went to a party held at avampire hunter named Alexander's home. He was later daggered in a surprise attack but revived by his brother Klaus (who was unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers). Between 13th and 17th Century Kol spent much time travelling on his own, often with witches, hoping to be able to reclaim a connection to magic that he had lost when he became a vampire. He spent time with withes in Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century, and New Orleans in the 20th century. During his time in Africa, Kol learned about medicinal herbs and remedies from a shaman in Uganda. All the witches he traveled with told apocalyptic tales about the immortal Silas, and how he would bring about the end of time. In his travels, Kol came across a cult that worshiped Silas, and fearing that the stories he had been told might be true, Kol murdered the entire cult, prompting him to believe Silas would never rise. While in Arabia, Kol learned the practice of Kemiya, becoming somewhat of an expert in its craft. 1702, Spain In 1702, Kol's violence in Spain drew too much attention and brought his father, Mikael, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Mikael beheaded Klaus' horse, Elijah and Klaus searched for Kol whileRebekah brought the daggered Finn onboard a ship to flee from Europe. They found him in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Mikael's coming, he refused to flee, believing Mikael was only after Klaus and that they could just leave him and he'd be fine. When Klaus and Elijah insisted, Kol attempted to resist them but was subdued by Elijah, as Klaus pulled out a White Oak Ash Dagger. Kol struggled, panicked by the betrayal, and promised Klaus that a day would come when he would not be so easily subdued. He was then successfully daggered and neutralized. Kol remained daggered when the family fled Europe and traveled to the New World. It was shown that Kol was actually neutralized at the time of the Original's arrival in New Orleans. The coffin that held his daggered body was brought to shore and kept in the Original's home until the 1800s. 1821, New Orleans In 1821, after Elijah seemed to be taking Klaus' own young ward, Marcellus Gerard, under his wing, Klaus felt he needed someone to have fun with. He undaggered Kol against Elijah's wishes. Elijah rushed to Kol's coffin to find him awakened and already feeding without disgression on humans that Klaus offered him as an apology for daggering him. Kol and Klaus began causing trouble together, killing what was reported to be forty-six people in a building but Kol corrected that it was probably at least sixty, saying that the reports had probably forgotten the victims in the attic. Later, Kol showed Marcellus the theater by compelling a large number of people to perform Hamlet but to have all of the murders in the play to actually be enacted and be real deaths. He forced Marcellus to watch it until Elijah showed up to stop him. Kol revealed that he was just training Marcellus how to be a vampire since he knew that Klaus eventually wanted him to be one. He had even fed him him blood already and told Elijah all he had to do was kill him. Elijah grabbed Kol, furious and condemning him for his vile and sadistic imagination. Klaus intervened, telling him to let Kol go. When Kol thanked Klaus, his half-brother daggered him yet again, seeing him as being too wild. Elijah stood over Kol's coffin, tidying up his body while apologizing for his daggering. He said that it was for Klaus' own benefit since Klaus needed Marcellus and it would be impossible for that relationship to blossom with Kol around due to Kol's violent nature having a bad influence on Klaus. 1900's, New Orleans Kol was undaggered again in 1901, and lived in New Orleans with his siblings. Kol had a relationship with the witches in the city and despite the rumors that he would use them and discard them, he actually held them in high regard. A war began brewing between the witches that were allied with Kol and those who followed Klaus. Kol believed that if Klaus had his way, all the witches would be wiped out and the city would be overrun with vampires. Seeking to ensure the safety of the future generations of witches, Kol and his witches planned to get rid of Klaus and his witch followers. Using his extensive knowledge of magic, Kol taught his witches, Mary-Alice and Astrid, how to create dark objects using a type of magic he had learned in Arabia, Kemiya. Some of these objects include the Devil's Star, a rosary that would drive men to madness, shackles that would cut off a witches power and a bracelet that would force obedience; all created so that Kol could utilize magic objects without being a witch himself, and to scare both Klaus and the witches that followed him. He hoped that Mary-Alice and Astrid would grow experienced enough to create a dagger that would be able to work on Klaus, hiding their secret endeavors in a tomb in theLafayette Cemetery. Despite their efforts, his witches were unable to turn the silver dagger into gold so it would work on Klaus. Kol's impatience and desperation to dagger Klaus caused a rift between him and his followers as he revealed what he was capable of when he slaughtered half a church parish. Kol did so even though his ultimate goal was just to kill one woman; if she were dead, he would be able to enter her home to find a larger paragon diamond they could channel more magic from. Kol and his witch allies managed to break into the home and find the diamond. When Kol left, however, he was confronted by Klaus and Marcel. Klaus forced Kol to hand over the paragon diamond. Klaus then had one of his witches trap Mary-Alice and Astrid inside the mansion forever, much to Kol's shock, left defeated. Shortly after, at a family Christmas party, Kol stepped out of the party to search for the paragon diamond, still intent on going through with his plan. Rebekah caught him rummaging through Klaus's things. Kol told her about his plan to create a dagger that would work on Klaus and Rebekah agreed to help him, telling him to get back to the party before his absence was noticed. However, Rebekah had lied to Kol, telling Klaus of his betrayal and desire to reclaim the diamond. During a family speech, Klaus revealed that he knew about Kol's treachery. Kol, knowing his plan had been squashed, fled up the stairs but was stopped by Elijah who held him down as Klaus daggered him, neutralizing him for the next one hundred years. When their father Mikael managed to track them down, in 1919, the Original family fled and Kol's body was kept with Klaus for over 100 years until he was freed by Elijah in Bringing Out The Dead, ''waking up in Mystic Falls. Throughtout the Vampire Diaries Fanfiction Kol is not seen nor mentioned in the Vampire diaries fanfiction so far Throughout the Originals Fanfiction Kol has returned in his original body hell bent on revenge starting with Klaus as Kol belives Klaus had a hand in his death Personality Kol is menacing, unpredictable, dangerous, wicked, cheeky, somewhat unreasonable and cocky to a fault. He can quickly go from being a respectful gentleman to direct and aggressive. When Kol is presented to Carol Lockwood, he greets her with dignity and charm, but when Damon Salvatore is introduced to Kol, he speaks to him very condescendingly. Kol patronizes his siblings often, challenging them with snark and contempt, especially Rebekah and Klaus, demonstrating his clear irreverence. He enjoys breaking the rules, and is naturally very defiant; Finn even aptly describes him as being the wildest one in the family. Kol is also not short on ego, a fact Klaus has remarked on, and considers himself to be "handsome". Additionally, Kol comes across as a playboy and hedonist, taking great pleasure in his vampire nature. One of Kol's defining characteristics is his vindictiveness. Much like Klaus, Kol does not hesitate to get retribution on those who have caused him harm; plotting for decades against both Klaus and Rebekah for sleights that caused him pain. Kol does not forgive easily, though may pretend to to further his goals of vengeance. A sadistic facet to Kol's character has also been shown such as when he compelled an acting troupe to murder each other while performing Hamlet just for his own entertainment. This example also illustrates his dark sense of humor, resulting in Elijah to opine that his brother has a "vile imagination". Later, in 1914, Kol callously slaughtered half a church parish, including a young alter boy, just to kill one woman who's house he needed to be able to enter. Kol had no regrets about the massacre, happily going to a family dinner soon after. However, part of Kol missed being a witch. He missed the power that magic had given him and to make up for it, he turned to violence and mayhem, embracing his vampire nature. Kol's longing for his magic drove him to spend a lot of time over the centuries with witches, teaching them his extensive knowledge of spells and magic. Having his witch colleagues use a distinct form of magic, they were able to create curse objects, allowing him to, in a way, wield magic while being a vampire. Despite his flaws he is shown to truly care for his family. When threatened by Rebekah, he was even shown to be ashamed of what his family had become, and was saddened that Elijah was so disgusted by their fighting. He also was upset by how quickly Rebekah seemed to move on from his death when he returned from the Other Side. He has also stated his appreciation of witches, holding them in high esteem. He seems closest to Rebekah and Klaus, though he has stated he views some of Klaus' actions as "horrors". He along with the rest of his siblings (excluding Finn) seemed to look up to Elijah, seeing him as the noble one. However, Kol's wild and impulsive nature often clashed with his family, despite really caring for them beneath his vain personality. Though usually shown to be condescending and arrogant towards people who are more powerful then he is, such as Klaus, Kol is shown to be genuinely intimidated and fearful of Silas. This stems from stories he used to be told when he was young about Silas and believes fully that Silas can't be stopped if he's unleashed. He would do anything to ensure that Silas would not come back, including disobeying Klaus' order to leave Jeremy Gilbert alone and even threatening his sister with the White Oak Stake. This seemingly irrational behavior over a legend made his siblings think his fear of Silas had driven him to paranoia and insanity. During a conversation with Elena, Kol further elaborated on his feelings about Silas. He said that he had faith in the immortal's existence unlike the rest of the world, which had lost faith in such things, now not knowing who they should fear. Physical Appearence Kol is marked by his brown hair and dark brown eyes. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his early twenties, somewhere between 21 - 23. He is approximately 6'1" in height, very handsome and with a lean and athletic build. As shown whilst preparing for the Ball, Kol is very proud of his appearance, bordering on arrogance. When he was first undaggered from his coffin, he was dressed in what he was wearing in the early twentieth century; a collared shirt with a vest, and dress pants. Kol shares a similar fashion sense to the rest of his family, dressing in a very high class manner, but with a casual edge similar to his brother Klaus's attire, that is more prominent in modern times. Kol tends to dress in long sleeve shirts, mainly of a darker color and usually wearing a stylish jacket over it. This style continues while he is possessing Kaleb, favoring the same kinds of shirts and jackets even in his new body. Kol's hair had also been subject to change, and he has had many styles over the centuries. In 1702, like his brother's, he had long hair, but had pulled it back rather than letting it out. His hair was slicked up when he first woke up in the 21st century, but he eventually lessened the gel as he adjusted to modern times, letting his bangs fall over his face. While a ghost, his hair took on a more general style that he seems to favour, like the one in Season 3, with a hint of stubble appearing on his face in Season 5. Powers and Abilities Kol possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an Original Vampire. As an Original Vampire, Kol was stronger and faster than any non-original vampires, he was one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe, with the exception that Klaus is stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. However his powers have never been seen used against his family, as Elijah has been seen fighting with Klaus almost evenly and Rebekah has been easily subdued and she fears Klaus, Kol doesn't fear Klaus and is not afraid to get in a confrontation with him, as shown many times, it may be possible that he too can fight almost evenly with Klaus as Elijah does, he just hasn't shown it yet. He was also able to kill 12 vampires singelhandedly and without getting as much as one scratch on him although the vampires he killed were newborn and didn't know how to use their powers exactly. Like his brothers, and his maternal half-brother, he was trained from a young age by his father Mikael who taught him how to fight with swords and bows, and how to protect himself, he was a killing machine. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson : Klaus is Kol's older half-brother. Kol and Klaus both have a short temper. It is known that Klaus daggered Kol over a century ago. Kol and Klaus seem to argue every time they talk to each other, Kol even joked to Klaus about his dagger threats showing he was not over being daggered for a century. Even though he had been daggered for a century, he quickly got with times as he was seeing playing a video game perfectly. Klaus and Kol both like to drink together and have brotherly bond. Klaus cares deeply for Kol as he was rushing to his body when the Mystic Falls gang daggered Kol. Kol seems to ruin many of Klaus plans like finding the cure for vampirism, by killing Shane and the newly turned vampires. Kol and Klaus have not interacted since he was brought back to life, but in ''Every Mother's Son Finn reveals to his brothers that Kol is alive, and Klaus expresses disbelief that Kol would have gone along with Esther, stating that the only thing Kol listens to is his ego, but Finn confirmed Kol's supposed loyalty, saying that their mother's proposition had brought even the wildest of Mikaelsons onto her side. Rebekah Mikaelson : Rebekah is Kol's younger sister. Rebekah and Kol have a really difficult relationship because no matter what they say or do they can’t stay a minute without fighting. He has always been her partner in crime. He helped her gain information from Shane about the cure until he found out that it involved Silas. Kol refused to have a part in it and wanted everyone to stop looking for the cure. Kol made an attempt to kill her; but Klaus saved her. Later on, he is killed by Jeremy and Elena. Rebekah mourns the loss of her brother; but still wants to find the cure. When Kol returns from The Other Side, he is not happy to see her as she did not get revenge for his death, which strains their relationship. She is currently unaware that Kol is alive again, but now that Klaus and Elijah know, it is possible they will contact her to tell her of this. Elijah Mikaelson : Elijah and Kol's relationship has not been greatly explored, but Elijah was upset that Kol had been left in a coffin for over a century because of Klaus. He undaggered Kol in Bringing Out The Dead against Klaus' wishes, reuniting all of his siblings. Elijah and Kol did not have much interaction in the present day, but Kol later expressed his sadness that Elijah would not show his face, citing his bickering with Klaus and Rebekah as the reason. It is unknown what Elijah's reaction to Kol's death was when he found out, but he refused to allow Klaus to aid Silas in dropping the veil, even knowing that it would bring back both Kol and Finn. In Season 2 of The Originals, it was revealed that Elijah had helped Klaus dagger Kol two known times; once in Spain in 1702 when Kol drew the attention of Mikael with his antics, and again in 1821, when Kol grew too wild and threatened both Klaus' relationship with Marcel, and Marcel's human life. Elijah became aware that Kol was alive in Every Mother's Son when informed by Finn, however he is unaware that he has already interacted with Kol in his new body. Trivia TBA